narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hidan
Deceased It's been 11+ years without nutrition. I think it's safe to change his status to deceased. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:10, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :Moreover, he was cloned by Kabuto, so he should be good as dead already. --Rautamiekka (talk) 17:14, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. I agree. But for those iffy for a reason I couldn't imagine for, we should at least be able to agree to "Presumed Deceased". --Rai 水 (talk) 17:20, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Firstly, to clone someone, you don't necessarily need them to be dead. By this logic, Naruto's Nine-Tails clone couldn't be created cause Naruto was still alive. Secondly, it's just an anime arc, which isn't completely canon compared to the manga. And about the topic - we don't know exacly how long Hidan has to be without nutrition to die for sure. It could be either 1 year or the whole 100 years. So we can't say for sure he's already dead. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:25, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::: I never said he has to be dead to be cloned. It's unlikely he's alive after dozen years without anything to digest even by being immortal against conventional damage. --Rautamiekka (talk) 17:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::What is the harm of at least putting "Presumed Deceased" though? Although Hidan ihas immortality, being able to survive deadly attacks and such, that even without eating for long periods of time 10+ years, he'd still be alive. Other than the fact that from his burial several moths back before the war, he apparently was still alive, apparently or maybe Hidan didn't want him but let's be positive. Either way, it was given intel that he needs to eat to survive and if that's the case, since he hasn't gotten to right nutrients in a decade or so, believing he is dead is most suitable, aka "Presumed Deceased" for all you opposers for "Deceased". --Rai 水 (talk) 18:58, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Funny, I can't remember when reader opinions began to outweigh official statements made by the mangaka himself. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:45, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::You should check out all the Hiruzen, Itachi and Nagato related threads then Seelentau, these weaboo's are getting out of control. They actually think their opinions outweigh Kishi and his facts xD QuakingStar (talk) 22:17, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::As far as the series is concerned, he is still incapacitated. Could he have died? Maybe. Do we know for sure? Nope. For all we know, he got out the whole and left the country to murder people in peace.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:57, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::How are we going against the manga? Durung the war it was speculated that he was alive but accordibg to the second fanbook, he needs to eat to survive and the likely hood of him being alive is low so there should be no problem to put Presumed Deceased at least. Also, don't get me started on a few characters people put as Presumed Deceased although it wasn't confirmed them being dead is likely. And I do mean manga debuted characters. Hyprocritical much. Smh --Rai 水 (talk) 23:16, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :How is listing Hidan dead any different from listing Butsuma Senju deceased? Both are logically dead. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:54, March 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Because Hidan was specifically stated to be alive and Kakuzu wondering where his partner was supports it. That's the last information we got on him, so we go with it. Butsuma Senju was no supernatural freak with demonic powers, the last time I checked. • Seelentau 愛 議 23:58, March 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Said to be alive at the time. That's a valid argument to keep his status from changing during the war, not a decade later. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 00:12, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Most recent specifically made statement on the status of a characters, correct. Basically, Hidan is more alive than Inoichi and Shikaku are dead. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:53, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes from 10 or more years in the past in Naruto's rime. Also, we have no proof that Hidan not being apart of Kabuto's army, means he was dead. I mean if he was still alive and Kabuto apparently lnowd where he is why didn't he just repair him and bring him to war? Easy answer. Because he obviously didn't care to. I mean he could've revived Konan too, but did he? No. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:11, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Kabuto didn't know where Hidan was buried and as Shikamaru said, no one would even be able to reach Hidan because it's Nara's property. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:55, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Like that's gonna stop Kabuto. How do you explain how he was able to get Dan, Asuma, Third Raikage? He obviously went to their graves and stope their corpses. We have no reaaon to believe Hidan is still alive after so many years despite it bring said he needs to eat to survive. You gping off speculation in the manga and anime but when facts are presented then there is a problem. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:20, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::But it is a fact that he is alive. Kishimoto said so. You don't present facts, you present your own opinion about the state of things, despite a contradicting statement from the mangaka. That's all there is to say, really. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:29, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Did Kishimoto say that anytime after the war ended? Manga, databook, etc. I don't think so. It is naive to believe he is still alive despite not being able to eat. We don't know how long he can go without eating but 12+ years is a lot of time. It is at least suitable to put Presumed Deceased. It's both giving that he maybe is alive or maybe dead. It's a win-win. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:15, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :If we don't know how long he can go without eating, then why are we presuming so in the first place and presuming he is dead? While I'm aware that 11+ years without nutrition is a loooong time, the fact of the matter is, it was never stated how long Hidan can survive without nutrition. Maybe he can go 6 years without nutrition. Maybe he can go 44 years without nutrition. We don't know. And while I'm aware that going decades without nutrition and still living is illogical, this is a fictional universe, and where many things are illogical from the real world's perspective. All we know is that the last thing stated about Hidan regarding his status is that he is alive. Maybe he did die of malnutrition years after the war. Or maybe he did get out somehow and is terrorizing someplace else. How long can he go without nutrition? The fact of the matter is, we don't know. All that was factually stated about him is that, he is immortal, only malnutrition can kill him, and he was still alive in the war. We just don't know how long he can go without malnutrition, so the best thing we can use is what was last stated about him, not to presume how long Hidan can survive without malnutrition by ourselves. If we are presuming Hidan is dead, the harm is that we are also presuming how long he can go without nutrition, which would be roughly over decade, despite that never being stated, despite it being stated he is immortal, and despite it being said he is alive. We don't know. All we know is that one thing was stated. So we can't presume otherwise. Even if it is illogical and nonsensical for him to still be alive, this is again, a fictional universe. 19:56, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Last time I checked, head alone couldn't do anything by itself...--JouXIII (talk) 19:59, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Head alone couldn't control his body, but it could still speak and whatnot... (Chapter 325) 20:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Let me rephrase: head alone couldn't do anything USEFUL by itself. Also, there's tons of earth, rock and dirt covering the head. I don't see Hidan doing much of talking down in the hole. --JouXIII (talk) 20:15, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Like others have stated, if we don't know then we don't know. He could eat grubs and all kinds crap down there. It rains and he gets water too so...... Munchvtec (talk) 15:19, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::...Which wouldn't help Hidan at all, since all that grub and water would simply go through his throat to outside the head. --JouXIII (talk) 15:45, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::We simply dont know how his body works. He's to be listed presumed as that would be the most accurate thing for us to do. Munchvtec (talk) 17:33, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Its been 11+ years since we saw Jiraiya sinking to the bottom of Amegakure, should we also list him as Incapacitated since we don't know his lung capacity within this fictional universe? For all we know is he could be down there to this very day holding his breath. Also the length of human lives has never been established, but yet we list Butsuma dying of old age. While its a fictional universe, we don't get to say this and this makes sense to be a cause of death in real life, so we'll list it as such, but turn a blind eye when it comes to dying of malnutrition. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 21:07, March 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::It's actually poor comparison, cause Jiraya is still a regular human in Narutoverse, while Hidan isn't an ordinary one by all means. In Narutoverse noone demonstrated the ability to survive decapitation, aside from one person - namely, Hidan. We know the limits of an ordinary human in Narutoverse, but most of them do not apply to someone, and this someone is again Hidan. So, again, we can't say for sure if he lives or not cause noone could survive being blown up to pieces in this universe so far (perhaps, aside from TTJ-Madara, yet he was never decapitated at the same time). Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:39, March 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::That is a very poor comparison. 00:49, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's interesting, Hidan's condition that is. Hidan can survive deadly attacks and live, hardly shown any sign of pain, but when it comes to nutrition, it is where he sharea a common trait with normal shinobi. We have no proof that he can survive this long without food just because he can survive attacks. That's making preferable comparisons without proof. We don't even know if Hidan was alive during the 4th war. For all we know Kabuto probably didn't wantnto revive him. Are we to say just because he surives attacks, he's faster, stronger and smarter than normal shinobi. We say presumed deceased for Ni's dogs. Why? Because they were getting chakra drained from them. We have no solid proof that they were killed. Shoot we have no solid proof that Karenbana died against Sakura's punch. She could have just been knocked out. --Rai 水 (talk) 01:07, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with you on them but there is a fine line between them and Hidan. Feel free to change the others. Munchvtec (talk) 01:43, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Still grasping straws here with Hidan. We have no solod proof that Hidan is still alive and was even alive in the war. This all because Kakuzu who said he is still alive. We are going to take Kakuzu's word on a subject that is ultimately decided by Kabuto. Like I said, Kabuto probably didn't feel the need to use Hidan if he did die. Or maybe Kabuto didn't know where he was buried despite Kabuto being able to retreive other bodies that you think are secure with no problem. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Its not a poor caparison because Hidan like everyone is a normal person in terms of malnutrition. And Kakuzu's statement shouldn't way on his status since he questioned it, not confirm it. He could of taken Kisame and Konan's absent as proof as being alive and look how accurate that would be. And if statements like that should way in on his status, we should take into account Ino's statement in the same chapter about him rotting. The last time i checked, rotting is a word associated with dead people. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:33, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::Well Saru, Kakuzu didn't know Konan died nor if Kisame was still alive but the fact is how would Kakuzu know Hidan was still alive? Did he just "know" that if he was Hidan was dead, he would be brought back with him? All it was, was a assumption. Based on my explanations of several instances to Hidan's status, compared to a sadly very poor reason, what is you guys' take on this now? --Rai 水 (talk) 06:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Bump. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::This is still going on? What's so hard to understand about "Your opinion does not outweigh an official statement by the mangaka"? It doesn't matter how sound your logic is or how good your arguments are. This isn't a fan wiki. If we'd go by opinions, Gaara would still be a Magnet Release user. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::he is becuase he is still listed as one lool Geschlechtsverkehr (talk) 15:11, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Not to be the killjoy, but this is actually a fan wiki, because it's built by fans for fans and nobody here is paid to contribute towards this wiki and is run by fans in our own time. We just simply choose to cover the canonical events and not allow people to post their own, made up fanon that hasn't been stated in a medium here. This also just happens to be the longest standing canonical wiki so many people come here, but it's certainly not a wiki run by a corporation, which would make the wiki official. :::::::::If this was an official wiki, it wouldn't be hosted on Wikia and would be run by Studio Pierrot/WSJ and fans would almost certainly not be allowed to contribute on it. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 15:16, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::You know exactly what I meant. :P • Seelentau 愛 議 15:45, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::Indeed. :P --SuperSajuuk (talk) 16:26, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Except what Kakuzu said was just an opinion and one that makes no sense given the circumstances I just said. @Tau And technically Gaara is a Magnet Release user anyway via novel :p. When info doesn't make sense we have always tried to make the best way to clear the situation, even if that meant putting the info in trivia while keeping things on the right track. This is no different so stop trying to make it. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :What Kakuzu said wasn't an opinion. It's not his opinion that Hidan wasn't there, it was a fact and Kakuzu noted it. This is commonly used by the author to tell the reader something, in our case, it's about Hidan's whereabouts. This, coupled with the fact that Kishimoto stated earlier that Hidan is still alive and the fact that no one of us knows how long he stays alive without nutrients or following his cult's ways is more than enough to keep him as Alive. We#ll just have to deal with the fact that Kishimoto's crappy storytelling left us with a lot of open ends. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:00, March 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Kakuzu didn't note his status, he questioned it. I would understand not changing his status if kishimoto said that his cults way effected his nutrition status, but he didn't. When it comes to malnutrition, him being immortal to attacks and etc is irrelevant. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:46, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :::True. I just reread the chapter and he questioned if Hidan was alive because he wasn't there although again there are multiple divisions with reanimated people he didn't know it apparently. You say that is the author's way of letting us know Hidan's status but that's not solid proof, just your assumption just like Kakuzu. If a person in Naruto said I wonder if Jiraiya is still alive because they couldn't find his body, would you say, change his status to "Incapicitated"? --Rai 水 (talk) 02:26, March 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Hidan isn't like Jiraiya though, he's a very unique case. Last official word we got was that he was still alive, so alive should be his assumed status by default. We shouldn't need additional proof he is still alive to list him as such, we should need proof he is dead in order to change it.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:08, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Except if you read his statement, you would know that he was wondering if Hidan was alive because he didn't show up with him (as apparently he just knew Hidan would be reanimated by Kabuto). Some suggests that it is the author's way of saying Hidan is alive. Yet that is only the fans interpretation of it. I guess like us presuming he is dead would be. We have no solid proof that he survives longer than regular humans when it comes to malnutrition so putting "Presumed Deceased" at the very least makes sense. It gives you the kbowledge that he is most likely dead but it is not certain. We are believing just because he endures critical damage he can endure a longer time without food which again is no proof of that. :::::Edit: :::::So are we in agreement on putting "Presumed Deceasee" based on not very reliable proof? --Rai 水 (talk) 04:04, March 13, 2016 (UTC)